User talk:Slayer TNT
Stop flooding rc, use show preview and really, your build is shit. Also, welcome to PvX. --200.26.189.131 19:03, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Oops, sorry about that. It's new to me, so I didn't realize I was flooding anyone. And thanks for the input. I fins it a fun build and it has done OK so far, but I know it isn't hard-core. ;) Slayer TNT Actually, while we're at it, what would you suggest I do to beef this up? Slayer TNT :I dont want to be so blunt or rude, but heres the problem with your build. #You have a necromancer, which is a 60 Armor level character, out in the frontline. He is not carrying a shield or insignias that boost his armor. Instead, he is using Life Transfer to attempt to stay alive through health regeneration, which will easily be overwhelmed in Hard Mode. #The necromancer has a sword. Generally, Warriors use swords because of the many skills linked to it and the high armor of the warrior. This is why you only see three professions ever using swords;Rangers (often an enraged lunge sword, a heal as one sword, or a rampage as one sword) Paragons (soldier's fury sword) and regular warriors (quivering blade, dragon slash, etc) #Not only do you have a weak-armored character on the frontline, you are further lowering his health with a Superior Rune. Generally, these are bad, even in PvE (except for scenarios like the 55 Monk, where its essential, or the BiP saccer, where it doesnt matter. Also on minion masters, where the superior rune increases your performance more than it decreases your health.) #All that the superior rune achieves is maybe one extra health regeneration and a bit extra lifesteal. #The vampiric bite/unholy feast thing also requires you to be in the frontline. #These are really expensive; you never see vampiric bite/touch used nowadays unless its on a touch ranger, who's expertise attribute makes touch skills far less expensive. #Finally, the necrosis/barborous slice idea has no synergy with the touch skills, and the elite is random and unnecessary. It provides little party support and quite frankly doesnt do much damage. Energy is a major problem, even with sword/focus. #Necrosis, which is achieved through a hex/condition, is better on curses hex bars or a foul feast/plague sending combo. If i have hurt your feelings in anyway, i need to tell you to quite frankly, stop being a pussy. It makes you pissed off (i know. personal experience with bob fregman) but just deal with it, improve, and move on. -- Jebuscontests 22:15, 24 October 2008 (EDT) :Actually, that was a pretty good summary of the flaws of the build, without acting elitist. I know a lot of people on PvX that wouldn't have that patience and would've just called it terribaed or something else equally elitist (see:anon above). Oh, and welcome to PvX Slayer!--[[User:TheHunger|'TheHunger']] ''talk'' 22:42, 24 October 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the rundown. I was not in any way offended. I got over taking anything anyone on the internet says personally a long time ago. I'm new at this, I know that, and I join communities like this to learn. The build is, as you say, not designed for Hard Mode, (Which I have not yet reached on any character BTW), but more for fun. In any case I will take the points you raised and look at options to mitigate them (although the Armor is, as you say, not something that can be fixed). Slayer TNT OK so I tweaked the N/W build to address some of the critiques above. * Downgraded Superior Blood Magic Rune to a Minor one to recover HP. * Added Brawler's Insignias to increase armor rating in melee. * Added "Victory is Mine" for healing and energy recovery. * Added Gash to increase Condition count and enhance the effectiveness of "Victory is Mine", Necrosis, and overall pressure of the build. I know it will never be the Uber-Build, but I really like how it plays and want to see if I can make it at least viable. I also added the Machine Gunner Ranger build I have been playing. It seems to dish it out pretty well even against high level mobs and does provide almost non-stop skill spam of high damage attacks. I'm also tweaking this build, so input is gratefully accepted.Slayer TNT :The thing with the warrior build is that it's damage is inferior, conditions in pve are quite meh unless it's deep wound, spamming spells and hitting a bit with the swords is stupid, it lacks utility, the elite skill does what Signet of Lost Souls could as well do and overall you lack all kind of awesome skills. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 02:41, 20 November 2008 (EST) Hmm, well, I have been considering using Axe skills for more damage, and you'll note I did include Deep Wound. This is also not a solo build. It does assume other Melee and healing assets in the team. So far actual use in the game has proven it to be highly effective, but it still has not completed the campaign and goes into the advanced and HM areas. As for your comment on "lack of utility", could you elaborate on what you mean by that? And what would you consider "Awesome Skills"? Could you list some that I could look at working in? Slayer TNT